


New Life, New Rules

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard has settled into a happy married life following the Reaper War. Once again her life has begun anew…but with a new life comes a new set of rules.  What are these rules?  Stay tuned and find out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life, New Rules - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

All pictures in this story are courtesy of leavira. 

http://leavira.tumblr.com/

** New Life, New Rules – Part 1 **

Jane Shepard found herself someplace eerily familiar. It was a park, dark and filled with whispering shadows. 

This dream haunted Shepard all through the war. She would hear the whispering voices of all the friends she lost. All those she left behind. But through those whispers and even more tragic sound would ring out. A child’s laughter…or cries…

Shepard slowly moved through the trees, feeling the cold breeze blowing through the trees and trying hard not to walk through the shadows. She was waiting…looking…listening for any sign of the boy. Then she heard it. A soft laughter. A child’s laughter. Though dreading what she might find, she continued on to find him. 

A path appeared beneath her feet. She felt compelled to follow it, somehow knowing it would lead to her destination. The path turned a corner and further down she could see a glimmering light. She felt drawn to it. Slowly she approached it and reached out her hand to touch it. The light grew brighter with each step and grew. Soon the whole path was enveloped by light. When it surrounded her, Shepard no longer heard the whispering or felt a cold breeze. Instead she felt warmth and sunlight. The light dimmed and the dark, shadowy park became filled with light. The shadows had disappeared and their whispering faded. The black grass and dead trees were filled with green and life. When Shepard’s eyes came back into focus she looked down the path and smiled. 

The path led to a playground where numerous children were happily playing. Among them was the boy. He and three other children were playing with toys. One boy held a Reaper toy while the others had soldier action figures. They pretended the soldiers were shooting at the Reaper and it fell over dead. 

Shepard felt a tear run down her cheek as the boy looked up at her and smiled. He was at peace. And Shepard…was…

**Shepard:** “Mmmm…”

Shepard smiled and moaned as she awoke from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of warm, silky sheets against her naked body. Even more so she enjoyed the feel of the hand massaging her soaking wet pussy…

She turned her head and felt someone plant a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and opened her eyes. Shepard glowed as she gazed upon the smiling face of Samantha Traynor, her one true love. 

**Samantha:** “Good morning, love. Sounds like you were having a good dream.”

Tears welled up in Shepard’s eyes as she gently placed her hand on Samantha’s cheek. 

**Shepard:** “…The best…”

She kissed her. Samantha stuck her fingers inside Shepard and wiggled them around, prompting Shepard to kiss her more. 

Having recently been married, Shepard and Samantha had been living every day like it was their honeymoon. Both women had retired from the Alliance and were deeply enjoying the new age of peace spreading across the galaxy. 

Shepard embraced her love and pressed her tits against hers. She loved the warmth and softness of Samantha’s body, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in this moment. Samantha was determined to make it better by teasing Shepard’s clit and massaging her pussy. Shepard moaned erotically and laughed at her wife’s eagerness. But as much as she would love to spend the rest of the day in bed with her, she needed to get up. 

For today…was the first day of Shepard’s new job. 

As much as she enjoyed retirement, she just couldn’t sit around all day doing nothing. She needed to work. Financially neither Shepard nor Samantha needed to work ever again. The Alliance gave the galaxy’s savior a retirement package so large they could live like Queens for the rest of their days. They bought themselves a nice luxury apartment on Earth and made plans for the future. Fortunately, a job opportunity presented itself quickly. 

Liara and Miranda became unlikely friends during the war. With her father dead Miranda could finally stop hiding and take a more public job. Liara’s Shadow Broker network was so badly damaged she had no choice but to retire it. The two of them pooled their resources and started a new, very successful company. Within the first few months their stock skyrocketed and the two women became some of the wealthiest on the planet. Knowing that Shepard was looking for a job, they reached out to her and offered her a job as their assistant. Samantha had a hard time picturing Shepard working for these two, having been the one giving them orders in the past, but to her surprise Shepard immediately accepted the job. And thus Shepard’s new career was about to start. 

Shepard showered and dressed while Samantha went to cook breakfast. Later Shepard entered the kitchen dressed in a business skirt, jacket, blouse and high heels. She felt very awkward walking in high heels, wondering how Miranda does it all the time, but she managed. When she sat down at the kitchen table she looked at Samantha and burst out laughing. The only thing Samantha was wearing was an apron. Shepard enjoyed the sight of her beautiful ass as she finished cooking pancakes. 

Samantha placed two plates of pancakes on the table and sat down with her love, still wearing only the apron. They ate while grinning lecherously at each other, neither saying a word. Shepard knew what she wanted. She didn’t have time to have sex this morning and didn’t want to get dressed again but…she couldn’t leave without pleasuring her wife at least _once!_

She removed a foot from one of her shoes and stretched out her leg. She slid her foot underneath the apron and touched Samantha’s clit. Samantha nearly choked on her orange juice and giggled as Shepard massaged her clit and rubbed her big toe against her pussy. Samantha grinned, thinking that two could play at this game! She stuck her own foot up Shepard’s skirt and rubbed her pussy, prompting Shepard to drop her fork. Samantha was surprised to find to find that her love wasn’t wearing any panties. She giggled as she thought about her beloved Shepard going to work without any undergarments. She didn’t ask but she suspected she knew why she was doing it. Easy access…for when Shepard got home. She could picture it now. As soon as Shepard came home Samantha would drop to her knees and crawl under her skirt. She’d lick her pussy until she came and they’d fuck each other right in the hallway. 

They giggled like schoolgirls as they finished their breakfast while giving each other foot sex. When they finished Samantha reluctantly saw her off. They shared one last kiss (Samantha still in her naked apron) and waved goodbye and Shepard stepped out the door. 

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. New Life, New Rules - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

All pictures in this story are courtesy of leavira. 

** New Life, New Rules – Part 2 **

Shepard’s car landed outside her new office building. Like a tower of glass this new building shone in the morning sun. Most of the buildings in the city were new, most having been destroyed in the war and rebuilt, but this one really stood out. Miranda and Liara hired the best architects and building designers for the seat of their new financial empire. Shepard gazed up at the building with a smile. 

**Shepard:** “Time to go to work!” 

She was very anxious to start her job. Her body trembled with excitement as she pondered what Miranda and Liara would order her to do first…

She rode the elevator to the top floor where their office was. She stepped out and was greeted by their asari receptionist, Lasuna. She sat at a large receptionist desk with the double doors leading into the CEO office behind her. 

**Lasuna:** “Good morning, Jane! Pleasure to have you working with us.”

Shepard smiled back.

**Shepard:** “Oh believe me, the pleasure will be all _mine_ …”

Lasuna chuckled and buzzed Miranda and Liara, letting them know that Shepard was here. They responded and Shepard entered the office. 

The office…was huge. It took up almost the entirety of the floor. The walls on the left and right were all windows with fantastic views of the newly rebuilt city. On the far wall, looming over the whole office, was a jumbo-sized version of the company logo. Directly beneath it were the desks of Miranda and Liara. They sat spaced apart and at an angle, facing each other a bit but still at an angle that let them see the door. 

Both women were hard at work at their desks. They both wore outfits similar to Shepard’s, with different colors and designs of course. Miranda had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore glasses as she shuffled through some papers. Liara stared intently at her computer screen as she typed away, barely flinching as Shepard entered. 

Shepard approached them and stood between the desks. Unsure if they had noticed her or not because they were so busy, she cleared her throat and spoke. 

**Shepard:** “Jane Shepard, reporting for duty!”

Both women stopped work and looked up. Miranda saw her and smiled. 

**Miranda:** “Shepard!”

She got up and gave her old friend a hug.

**Miranda:** “Good to see you again. How’s Samantha doing?”

Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “Very well. She’s enjoying civilian life. I’m still getting used to it but…it’s nice.”

Miranda smiled softly and nodded. Liara approached them both and stood by Shepard. She smiled at her old friend and nodded. 

**Liara:** “Welcome to the company, Shepard. You should be a productive member of the team…”

Though she was smiling, Liara’s eyes and tone were cold. Shepard suspected she knew why. Back on the Normandy SR-1 Liara made it known that she had an infatuation with Shepard. Shepard rejected her, seeing her only as a friend and having no interest in women…at the time. She believed that was the end of the matter but apparently she never gave up this infatuation. It only grew. Liara never forgave the fact that Shepard married Samantha instead of her. 

But Shepard was determined to make it up to her. She would be the best employee she could be for these two powerful women. Miranda placed her arm over her shoulder and held her close. 

**Miranda:** “Ready for your first day of work, old friend?”

Shepard nodded furiously. She was _very_ ready! Miranda grinned and pointed to a door just underneath the company logo on the far wall leading to Miranda and Liara’s private bathroom.

**Miranda:** “We prepared a _special_ uniform for you to celebrate your first day. Go put it on while we take care of some things.”

Without a word Shepard dashed into the bathroom. Miranda smiled as she watched her go. Even Liara managed a grin. While they waited for Shepard to finish changing they both stepped out into the outer office to speak to Lasuna. Liara went first to some file cabinets along the wall to retrieve some papers. Miranda spoke with their secretary. 

**Miranda:** “Call Michael and tell him that I’ll be running half an hour later today. And make sure you restock on printer ink. We’re almost out.”

**Lasuna:** “Yes, Miss Lawson.”

Lasuna scribbled on her notepad while Liara approached with some files in her hands. 

**Liara:** “Lasuna, when you’re done with all that head down to the archives and retrieve these files for me…”

Liara rattled off several file names while Lasuna scribbled them down. When she was done Miranda glanced at their office door and smiled. 

**Miranda:** “I think our new ‘assistant’ should be ready by now, don’t you?”

Slowly Liara turned to look at her and smiled very deviously.

**Liara:** “Oh yes. Yes indeed…”

Without another word to Lasuna they went back into their office. Lasuna watched them go with a grin. She knew what was about to happen. She was a little bit jealous of Shepard…

Miranda and Liara entered their office and locked the door behind them. Shepard was waiting in the middle of the room. They approached her, grinning from ear to ear as they gazed upon their new “employee” in her knew “uniform”. 

Shepard’s uniform…was little more than a series of leather belts weaving around her body. Her breasts and pussy were fully exposed, the belts looping around them so the view would not be obstructed. Leather cuffs were around her wrists and ankles and she wore a dog collar around her neck. A leash was hooked to the collar and dangled down the front of her body. Shepard’s eyes were wide and glittering with excitement. Her body trembled and her pussy dripped as Miranda and Liara came closer. When they stopped walking she greeted them both. She squatted and spread her legs, exposing her naked body to them, and held her hands up like dog paws. She gazed up on the two businesswomen with a blissful smile as she addressed them.

**Shepard:** “Mistress Liara! Mistress Miranda! I, your humble and slutty slave, am here to serve you. Please use my body however you please! I am now and forever will be your obedient sex slave…”

The two businesswomen looked proudly upon their pet. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and remembered fondly how this bizarre situation came to be…

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. New Life, New Rules - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

All pictures in this story are courtesy of leavira. 

http://leavira.tumblr.com/

** New Life, New Rules – Part 3 **

**_Years earlier…_ **

Life following Shepard’s resurrection was a confusing time for her. She always managed to put on a strong front for her crew but when alone she was anything but. She would retreat to the isolation of her cabin and stare at herself in the mirror. She still had trouble believing that the face staring back at her, _her_ face, was dead just a few months prior. It chilled her to the bone thinking that for a time she was actually dead…

In time this fear and dread was replaced with happiness and joy. She had been given a very rare second chance. She would not waste it! And the first thing she would do is show her gratitude to the woman who made it all possible. 

Shepard had thanked Miranda before for her role in the Lazarus Project but now she was going to get an utterly heartfelt one and a special offer. She entered Miranda’s office and found her hard at work at her desk as usual. 

**Miranda:** “Shepard. What can I do for you?”

Shepard asked if they could talk and nervously sat down. Miranda watched her calmly, patiently waiting for her to speak. Shepard bit her lip as she tried to find the right words. She thought she had a whole speech prepared in the elevator down but now that she was here she could think of a word. Eventually she managed to make herself say whatever came to mind. She thanks Miranda profusely over and over again, praising her intellect and beauty and conveying her gratitude endlessly. Miranda calmly and quietly listened with a smile. Until Shepard dropped the bomb.

**Shepard:** “In gratitude for all you’ve done for me, I promise to do absolutely anything you want to repay this debt. Ask of me anything you want and I will do it!”

Miranda’s smile vanished and her eyes widened with shock. She was quiet for a while but then her smile returned, thought a bit more…devious.

**Miranda:** “ _Anything_ you say…?”

Shepard wasn’t sure if she liked her tone but she nodded. 

**Shepard:** “Anything. Anything at all! Ask of me and I will do it…”

Miranda went quiet again. She was clearly thinking about Shepard’s offer. She tapped a few buttons on her computer and the door to her room beeped as it locked. Shepard eyed it nervously as Miranda got up and motioned for her to follow. Shepard did and watched as Miranda sat on her bed further in her office. She leaned back on the bed and crossed her legs almost seductively. Her eyes narrowed and she had an unsettling grin as eyed Shepard. 

**Miranda:** “I know of a way you can start repaying this debt. And you can start right now!” 

Shepard was still nervous but she nodded. 

**Shepard:** “OK…what do you want me to do?”

Miranda’s grin widened further. 

**Miranda:** “Every so often I need some… _entertainment_ …to get through my day. From now on, whenever I want, YOU will provide that entertainment.”

She pointed at Shepard. Shepard was confused what she meant by “entertainment”. When she asked, Miranda rolled her eyes.

**Miranda:** “You can be a little dense sometimes, Shepard. I’m saying that whenever I want…you will become my _sex slave_ …”

Shepard felt like she had been smacked in the face. A…SEX SLAVE?!? She started babbling like an idiot, unsure how to respond to this statement. She finally managed to squeeze out a coherent statement.

**Shepard:** “But I don’t even _like_ women!”

Miranda laughed.

**Miranda:** “I think you’ll change your mind once you get a sample of THESE!”

Very swiftly she yanked open her uniform and flashed her breasts at Shepard. They were huge! _So_ much bigger than Shepard’s! She had to admit, she felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw them. And to her great surprise, she also felt some slight arousal…

Shepard gulped, her eyes glued to Miranda’s perfect bosom. As though hypnotized by them, she found herself thinking…why not? Why _not_ be Miranda’s sex slave? It wouldn’t be all the time. Only a few evenings when Miranda is feeling horny. She just had to come down here…do whatever Miranda wanted…and she could go about her day however she wanted. 

She took a deep breath and accepted her terms. Miranda smiled. 

**Miranda:** “Excellent…now strip! Let your Mistress gaze upon her slave’s naked body…”

Shepard closed her eyes and did a mental facepalm. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…

Slowly and nervously she stripped. Her clothes fell in a pile at her feet while Miranda watched gleefully, her uniform still hanging open. When Shepard was done she stood before her Mistress, fighting the urge to cover herself out of embarrassment. Miranda took great pleasure in watching Shepard’s humiliated expression. She tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool and some music played. 

**Miranda:** “Now dance for your Mistress!” 

Shepard nodded and began to move. She stopped when Miranda held up her hand, her expression cold. 

**Miranda:** “A slave…must _always_ answer a command with ‘Yes, Mistress’. Understand?”

Slowly Shepard nodded, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. 

**Shepard:** “Yes…Mistress…”

Miranda’s expression softened and she went back to her dance. Shepard was a terrible dancer but she did her best to please her Mistress. She swayed her hips with the tune and shook her ass for Miranda’s viewing pleasure. Miranda gently rubbed her pussy through her uniform as she watched with a smile. Shepard’s horrendous dancing was putting a small damper on things but it was erotic nonetheless. Shepard closed her eyes and tried not to think about what she was doing. She was dancing naked…for _Miranda!_ To make matters worse, she was now officially her SEX SLAVE! But she did promise to do whatever Miranda wanted. She honored her promises.

Her eyes snapped open when she suddenly felt Miranda’s hands on her shoulders. They opened in time to see Miranda’s face hurtling towards hers for a kiss. Their lips touched and…

Shepard’s eyes fluttered shut again. The warmth…the softness of Miranda’s lips…it was unlike anything she had felt before. Miranda wrapped her arms around Shepard and held her close. Their tits pressed together and Shepard moaned with excitement. They were softer than anything she had ever felt before! They felt…wonderful! She wrapped her arms around her Mistress and kissed her deeply. Is this…what it felt like to love a woman?

As quickly as it began the kiss stopped. Miranda spun Shepard around and tossed her on the bed. She landed on her ass and watched wide-eyed as Miranda removed the rest of her uniform. Her tight leather outfit always fit very snuggly against her body. Her every curve, her every perfect feature was fully displayed as though her clothes were a second skin. It slid off easily as she pulled off the remainder and removed her boots. She then stood naked at the foot of the bed, allowing Shepard the opportunity to soak in her erotic beauty. 

For the first time in Shepard’s life…she wanted to fuck a woman _so_ badly! She wanted to run her hands down Miranda’s seductive curves, to feel her plump ass and to bury her face in her perfect bosom. Shepard trembled when she realized that these desires were going to be fulfilled. Miranda slowly crawled onto the bed. Shepard leaned back and smiled, eagerly waiting to see what Miranda was going to do. She crawled until she was face to face with Shepard. She smiled down on her and kept going. Shepard watched wide-eyed as Miranda’s tits bounced over her head. Her stomach followed and Miranda stopped with her pussy directly over Shepard’s face. She reared up and smiled down at her Commander. 

**Miranda:** “Your dancing is atrocious! But as a reward for following your first command, I shall reward you. Slave! Gaze upon my pussy…and lick it. Your Mistress commands you!”

She sat on Shepard’s face. 

**Shepard:** “Hrmph!”

It took a moment for Shepard to find a position to breathe but when she did, she eagerly obeyed. She stuck out her tongue and licked her very first pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head from excitement. The taste was…incredible! Better than anything she had ever taste in her life! The taste was made even better when it was accompanied by Miranda’s pleased moaning. 

At this moment, something snapped inside Shepard. The next thing she knew she had buried her face entirely in Miranda’s glorious pussy. She licked and sucked on it to the best of her ability. She had never pleasured a pussy before so she wasn’t sure what to do with her tongue. Fortunately her Mistress seemed pleased with her performance. Shepard grabbed her plump ass and squeezed it. Feeling its softness and warmth prompted Shepard to lick her Mistress harder. 

Miranda’s moaning became louder and louder until she came. Miranda’s cum sprayed all over Shepard’s face. She opened her mouth and tried to catch as much as she could for to her, this was the nectar of the gods. She swallowed all the cum she caught and proceeded to suck on Miranda’s pussy for more. When that was done she licked her lips and rested her head contently on the bed. Miranda crawled off of her and laid next to Shepard. She gently placed her hand on Shepard’s cheek and turned her head so they were eye to eye. 

**Miranda:** “Don’t get too comfortable, my pet. I am not done with you this evening…”

Several hours later Shepard emerged from Miranda’s room with a peculiar smile and a dazed look in her eye. Miranda was back at work on her terminal like nothing had happened. 

But it did happen.

Did it _EVER!!!_

As Shepard stepped on the elevator she wiped away a small drop of cum on her cheek that somehow eluded detection and licked her finger clean. Being a slave…wasn’t so bad after all!

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. New Life, New Rules - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

All pictures in this story are courtesy of leavira. 

http://leavira.tumblr.com/

** New Life, New Rules – Part 4 **

At first Miranda would call Shepard to her cabin for some “entertainment” once or twice week. But as their mission went on and became more stressful Shepard would be called down almost every night. It always began the same way. Shepard would step in and Miranda would lock the door. Shepard would promptly strip and kneel on the floor. She’d spread her legs and place her hands palms up on her legs, displaying her total submissiveness to her Mistress. And she would always greet Miranda the same way. 

**Shepard:** “I am Shepard, your obedient slave. I live to serve my perfect Mistress. How may this slave service you tonight, Mistress?”

Shepard quickly became well versed in the ways of lesbian sex. Pussy licking, fingering, sex toys and more sex poses than she could count. Shepard mastered them all for her Mistress’s pleasure. The purpose of these exercises were to help Miranda calm down but she always found herself considerably calmer after a visit to her Mistress. 

Shepard began to wonder about the future, about what would happen after the Collectors were stopped. Would she and Miranda part ways? How could Shepard the slave survive without her Mistress…?

She pondered this question long and hard, even when she invited Liara to visit her cabin after taking down the Shadow Broker. Liara was more than happy to accept this offer. She simply insisted on having a little time to get ready before coming up. She walked away and Shepard left to make preparations. 

While Liara got a tour of the new Normandy Shepard poured some wine. As she looked at the empty bottle she contemplated sticking it into her pussy. Her Mistress would certainly be amused if she told her she did this while waiting for Liara. But Liara showed up before she could do so. 

She greeted her old friend and they began chatting. Shepard confided in her some of her hopes and insecurities, worrying that she may not have what it takes to defeat the Reapers. Liara offered some consoling words but then asked a very important question. 

**Liara:** “Shepard…why are you fighting?”

It was a simple question…yet a complicated one. Liara wanted to know what or who she was fighting for. What made her go on in the face of such diversity? What made her stand strong in the face of death and chaos? While Shepard pondered this question, Liara continued talking. 

**Liara:** “Are you simply fighting for us all? Or are you fighting…for that Cerberus slut Miranda…?”

Shepard froze. Slowly she looked Liara in the eye. Her gaze was cold…and fierce. Shepard gulped. 

**Shepard:** “You…know about that?”

**Liara:** “I knew about it even before becoming the Shadow Broker. I’m a very _good_ information broker…”

She crossed her arms and frowned at Shepard. 

**Liara:** “I asked you years ago if there was something between us. But you said no. You rejected my feelings. And if I recall correctly, one of the excuses you gave was that you simply were not interested in women. And yet now you literally spread your legs for that slut every time she snaps her fingers? Care to explain this, Shepard?”

Shepard felt incredibly guilty. It was clear that Liara still wanted Shepard, even after all this time. Shepard quickly explained everything, how she felt like she owed Miranda and debt and wanted to repay it. Working as Miranda’s sex pet was what Miranda wanted. She gave her word she would do whatever Miranda wanted so…she really had no choice. When she was done Liara continued to stare at her coldly, her eyes narrow. 

**Liara:** “So your gratitude…only extends to Miranda?”

A silence followed as Shepard tried to understand the question. What was she talking about?

**Liara:** “Shepard…have you forgotten that I was the one who retrieved your body and gave it to Cerberus in the first place? Miranda would never have been able to rebuild you at all if I hadn’t risked my life to keep you out of Collector hands. In short…you owe _both_ of us!” 

Liara had a point. If it wasn’t for Liara, she wouldn’t be here now to serve her Mistress. Before Shepard could say anything, Liara pointed at Shepard’s face and grinned evilly. 

**Liara:** “Shame on you if you do not try to repay your debt to _both_ of us! I demand that you repay me as well…in the exact same way you are repaying Miranda! From now one, whenever I feel like it, you shall become my SLAVE!!”

The word “slave” echoed through the cabin. Shepard felt it resonate through her body. 

Slave…

It was a word she had come to love profoundly. She _loved_ being Miranda’s sex slave! And now Liara was demanding that she become her sex slave too!

All thought vanished from Shepard’s mind. She knew what she wanted to do… _had_ to do. With a smile she removed her clothes and assumed the same submissive position she greeted Miranda with. She looked up at her new asari Mistress and greeted her as a slave should.

**Shepard:** “I am Shepard, your obedient slave. I live to serve my asari Mistress. How may this slave service you tonight, Mistress Liara?”

Liara’s expression was one of complete triumph. Without a word she began unzipping her dress. It fell to the floor and Shepard gasped in shock. Underneath Liara’s dress was a full-blown dominatrix outfit. Shepard couldn’t see it at all before but she wore thigh-high leather boots, arm length leather sleeps and a series of belts around her stomach. Her pussy was fully exposed as well as her tits which, to Shepard’s disbelief, were pierced with nipple rings. She had hidden in the folds of her dress a horsewhip which she now held menacingly in her hands. 

Shepard gulped and trembled with both fear and excitement as she gazed upon the intimidating asari Mistress standing before her. Liara’s expression was practically manic as the long awaited day when she could fuck Shepard had finally arrived. She also trembled with excitement as she pondered what she should make her slave do first. 

**Liara:** “I want proof of your oath. Lick my boots, you dirty slave! Lick them clean!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara!”

Without any hesitation Shepard dove and proceeded to lick Liara’s boots. She licked every inch clean as commanded, eager to serve her new Mistress. Liara trembled more with excitement, ecstatic that Shepard was now at her beck and call. If only she accepted her feelings back on the SR-1…

This train of thought flared up Liara’s anger. She ordered Shepard to stop licking and to bend over a nearby chair, showing her ass. 

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara!”

She sprung up and hurried to the chair. She bent over it and stuck out her ass for her Mistress. Liara cried out in celebration, Shepard’s delicious ass finally hers to do with as she pleases, and struck it with her whip.

**Liara:** “You…BITCH!”

She struck her again. Shepard cried out in pain but did not move. 

**Liara:** “You SLUT!!”

She struck her again, leaving a long red welt across her ass.

**Liara:** “YOU WHORE!!!”

She struck Shepard at an upward angle, hitting her pussy. Shepard squealed with pain and delight and came, spraying her juices all over the floor. Liara laughed like a maniac. 

**Liara:** “My slave made a mess! CLEAN IT UP!” 

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara!”

Shepard graciously cleaned up her juices with her tongue. She licked the floor clean while Liara watched and masturbated. Just as Shepard was licking up the last of her cum she felt Liara’s boot on her head. Liara pressed down and pinned Shepard’s head to the floor and smushing her face. She spoke to her pet with a shaky voice, eager to begin the next phase.

**Liara:** “Now! You have sex toys, don’t you?”

**Shepard:** “Yesh, Mishresh!”

**Liara:** “Bring me one…and I will fuck my slave with it!

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mishresh! Fank you, Mishresh!”

Liara removed her boot and Shepard crawled to her nightstand. She rummaged around inside and pulled a sex toy she bought, hoping that Miranda would use it on her. But she hadn’t yet. She crawled back to Liara and presented her with it in the hopes she would now fuck her with it. 

**Shepard:** “Please, Mistress Liara. Please take this gift from your humble slave and bless her with it. Please fuck my lowly whore pussy…with this strap-on…”

Liara took the strap-on and grinned. She ordered Shepard to return to her previous position over the chair while she put it on. Happy to finally get fucked by it, she eagerly obeyed. She waited with anticipation as she listened to her Mistress donned the strap-on. When she was ready Liara gently placed her hands on Shepard’s ass. She looked at her slave’s beautiful holes and pondered which one she should fuck first. 

**Liara:** “I pick…your ASS!”

She thrust the dildo all the way into Shepard’s ass on the first thrust. Shepard’s arms went limp and she slumped further over the chair, ass in the air while Liara gripped it tightly and pounded her asshole. Two years of built up sexual frustration and anger came pouring out. She pounded the Commander’s ass with enough intensity to plow through a wall. 

Shepard clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she tried to cope with the unbearable pain…and overwhelming pleasure. She was Liara’s fucktoy now. She had no right to complain. Not that she wanted to. She took her Mistress’s punishment until she came again…but this did not stop Liara. She pounded her longer and harder, spanking her a few times as punishment for cumming before her Mistress. Shepard came two more times before Liara finally came herself. 

Shepard slid off the chair and collapsed on the floor, panting from exhaustion. Liara panted a bit herself. That was intense! But she was far from done with her slave. _Far_ from done…

**Liara:** “My strap-on is dirty, slave! Lick it clean!”

Shepard took a deep breath and smiled. 

**Shepard:** “Yes…Mistress Liara…”

She forced herself to her knees and took the strap-on in her mouth. 

It tasted disgusting from having been in her asshole but she graciously licked it nonetheless. Knowing it pleased her Mistress was more than enough for her.

Liara gently placed her hands on Shepard’s head, her manic smile growing even longer. 

**Liara:** “You are mine, Shepard. Now…and forever…”

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. New Life, New Rules - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

All pictures in this story are courtesy of leavira. 

http://leavira.tumblr.com/

** New Life, New Rules – Part 5 **

**Liara:** “You are mine, Shepard. Now…and forever…”

And she was. Shepard could no longer live without Mistress Liara’s strong hand. Just like she couldn’t live without Mistress Miranda’s more gentle hand. Both women wanted to use Shepard as their slave. Both had different tastes and styles and she did her best to please them both. 

Shepard wasn’t sure if either of her Mistresses would be pleased to know she was serving another. She did her best to hide this fact but it was difficult. Being the Shadow Broker, Liara could easily have cameras hidden all over the Normandy. And it proved difficult to hide the whip marks on her body from Miranda. There were days when she was sure Miranda noticed them but oddly enough she never mentioned them. What was she thinking…?

Life for Shepard became increasingly difficult after she surrendered the Normandy to the Alliance. For six months she lived in the detention center and was forced to be without the strong hands of her Mistresses to bring her relief. She would spend every evening trying to pleasure herself but it simply wasn’t the same.

The arrival of the Reapers came almost as a relief. It got her out of that room and gave her the opportunity to finally seek out Liara and Miranda. When she met Liara again on Mars it took all of her willpower to keep from dropping to her knees, ripping off her armor and begging her Mistress to fuck her. But she remained patient and in time it was rewarded. Liara would often call Shepard down to her quarters for a “chat”. But very rarely did they do any real talking…

It was good to have Liara back in her life but Shepard missed Miranda too. Fortunately there were a couple of opportunities to meet with her…and fuck her. When they first met again on the Normandy docks they talked about various things like the war, Cerberus and Oriana. Their conversation was completely non-erotic even as it wrapped up. Shepard dreaded that she might not to get to fuck her perfect Mistress again…until she whispered in her ear to meet her in a nearby alley.

Shepard hurried there and found Miranda waiting already. With a sly smile Miranda opened her pants and exposed her pussy for her slave. 

**Miranda:** “Lick my pussy…slave…”

Shepard happily obeyed. 

When they met again on the Presidium Miranda announced that she really needed some “entertainment” before they parted. Immediately Shepard stripped and assumed her submissive position, greeting her Mistress like in the old days. Miranda bent over and showed Shepard her ass.

**Miranda:** “Lick my asshole, slave!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Miranda!”

She spent the next thirty minutes eating out Miranda’s perfect asshole…

As time went by Shepard pondered how long she could keep this up. How long could she continue to serve her two Mistresses in secret? Sooner or later one of them _had_ to find out about the other one. What would they do? Would they abandon her? Or would they…make her choose?

Fortunately for her, the choice was made for her. And the answer was…neither. 

Shepard returned to her new apartment on the Citadel, gifted to her by Anderson. She contemplated a nice soak in the hot tub and then a nice long nap. But when she entered the bedroom she was stunned to find that she wasn’t alone. 

Miranda and Liara were lying on the bed side by side…completely naked. They both grinned at Shepard as she walked in and laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face when she noticed them. 

**Miranda:** “Surprised to see us, my pet?”

Shepard’s knees quivered and almost gave out. What…what was she going to do?!

**Shepard:** “Mistress Miranda! I mean, Mistress Liara! No, I mean! Oh boy…”

She fell to her knees in defeat. She was discovered. The long dreaded day had come. She had no choice now but to face her two Mistresses and await their judgment. But then…

**Liara:** “Shepard…you brainless, horny whore. Did you _really_ think a dumb slave like you was smart enough to have two Mistresses without either of us knowing?”

Slowly Shepard lifted her head and looked at her two Mistresses, naked and beautiful and watching her calmly. 

**Shepard:** “You…you knew?”

They laughed. 

**Miranda:** “Of course we knew! In fact, we’ve been planning this for some time! You see, Liara and I spoke at great length when she gave us your body. She lusted after you…and so did I after staring at pictures of you for so long. We both had fantasies of you as our sex slave. So we hatched a plan to make you ours! We knew you would want to repay us for bringing you back to life. I studied your personality profile extensively. I knew you would do _anything_ to repay use…” 

Shepard was shocked. All of this…was part of some plan? They planned to make her their sex slave from the start?!

Both women climbed off the bed and approached Shepard, still kneeling on the floor. They looked down on their quivering pet with malicious grins. 

**Liara:** “And now the time has come…for us to properly _share_ you. You are our sex slave, Shepard. Never forget that…”

Shepard gulped. Her body shook like a leaf. But no longer from fear. Now…from excitement. An impossible dream was coming true right before her eyes. To be used by both her Mistresses at once was something she thought would only happen in her dreams. Quickly she ripped off her clothes. She assumed her submissive position and smiled up at her Mistresses.

**Shepard:** “I am Shepard, your obedient slave. I live to serve my Mistress. Both of them. Mistress Liara? Mistress Miranda? How may this slave service you both tonight?”

Oh they had plenty of fun and games planned for that pet this evening. But first, a picture. They wanted to capture this moment forever…

They prepared a camera and took their positions. Shepard was on her knees and wearing a collar. She held up her hands like paws and stuck out her tongue, panting and begging like a dog for the camera. Flanking Shepard were her two Mistresses. Liara stood with her favorite whip in her hands, eyeing her pet anxiously. Miranda held up a dildo for the camera, eager to use it on her pet. 

Shepard felt SO happy as she waited for the camera to flash. She…was a sex slave. She was the slave of two of the most beautiful women she had ever met. She was overjoyed to be their pet and _nothing_ could make her life any happier. 

Then she fell in love with Samantha Traynor. 

Shepard didn’t know what it was exactly but something about this nerdy communications specialist just melted her heart. Was it the accent? Was it her dark, smooth skin? Was it her charming yet slightly devious personality? She didn’t know…and didn’t care. 

It didn’t take long for her Mistresses to find out about Samantha. They were surprisingly indifferent about it. 

**Miranda:** “If you want to fuck that bitch on the side, that’s your business. As long as you are here when we call for you.”

Liara was oddly silent. In the end all she did was nod her head in quiet consent. Still feeling guilty, Shepard immediately offered herself to them. They had fun with her that evening…and she returned to Samantha. 

Samantha was waiting in Shepard’s cabin for their weekly “game night”. Often it was a game of chess…where each piece you lost meant an article of clothing came off. Shepard quickly found herself completely naked each night. They have not finished a game in some time because once Shepard is naked, game night moves to the bed. 

Part of Shepard regretted offering herself to her Mistresses as she did tonight. It delayed her much longer than she expected. Inside Samantha had already taken off all her clothes and was fucking herself with one of the chess pieces. Their eyes met as Shepard entered. Samantha had grown incredibly horny as she waited for Shepard. And Shepard’s libido was sent into overdrive when she saw Samantha like this.

They skipped the game and jumped right into bed. 

Both women moaned loudly and erotically as they ate each other out in the 69 position. Shepard was on top and buried her face in her girlfriend’s pussy. She had a taste that was distinctly different than her Mistress’s. She loved the taste of Liara and Miranda. But something about Samantha drove her wild! Samantha must have felt the same way because she sucked on Shepard’s pussy with a passion. 

When they were finished they spooned on the bed. Shepard held Samantha close and pressed her tits against her sweaty back. Samantha smiled contently as she dozed off, safe and secure in the arms of her love. Shepard stayed away and breathed in her scent, caressing her stomach and her thighs. She wanted to do more but did not dare awaken sweet Samantha from her peaceful slumber. 

Lying there with her love, Shepard came to a decision. She was going to marry Samantha. She didn’t care what anyone else said. She didn’t even care what her Mistress’s thought. Liara could whip her ass all day in punishment and she wouldn’t care. She loved Samantha with all her heart and wanted to be with her…forever…

**Shepard, softly:** “I’m in heaven…I’m in heaven…”

**_And now…_ **

**Shepard:** “I’M IN HEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!!”

**Miranda:** “SHUT UP, BITCH!”

Miranda grabbed Shepard’s head and forced her face into her pussy. Shepard graciously began licking it like the slutty slave she was. 

Miranda and Liara were celebrating Shepard’s first day on the job with a threesome. Both women had removed their skirts and ordered their slave to her hands and knees. She panted like a dog with her tongue hanging out while she waited for her Mistress’s to make their first move. Liara was the first when she stepped forward with a strap-on. Shepard smiled as she gently placed her hands on Shepard’s eager ass. Liara was smiling as well as she felt her pet’s softness again. It had been a while since she had the chance to feel it. Too much going on. Then her expression turned fierce and she spanked Shepard HARD before penetrating her asshole. 

Shepard screamed like a happy maniac as Liara fiercely hammered Shepard’s pussy. She started screaming about being in heaven until Miranda stepped in. Getting it from both ends from her Mistresses, Shepard couldn’t be happier. Both Mistresses fucked her until they came. When they were done they stood side by side and admired their pet, kneeling before them in her submissive position and awaiting their next command. Liara was especially happy to see Shepard like this. She may never be Shepard’s lover…but this was certainly the next best thing! 

**Liara:** “From this day forth you are both our employee and our slave! I expect you here promptly every morning, on your knees and _begging_ for my pussy like the dirty, cunt-loving slut you are! Understand?!”

Shepard smiled and nodded furiously.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara! I will obey!”

Now it was Miranda’s turn.

**Miranda:** “When you come in you will drop to your knees and worship me like the sex goddess I am! You will crave my every curve and pleasure me at my slightest whim! Is that clear, you ass-kissing, boot-licking brainless fuck-slut?!”

Shepard was practically beaming. The degrading way her Mistresses spoke to her really helped her remember her place. Her pussy grew so wet know how far beneath them she was.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Miranda! I am your slave!”

Miranda and Liara smiled at each other. This…was a very _good_ day. 

But it was time to get back to work! As much as they wanted to, they couldn’t do nothing but play with their pet all day. Leaving both their skirts on the floor, both women returned to their desks to continue working. Liara grabbed Shepard’s leash and gave it a hard tug. Shepard anxiously followed her, cum running down her legs as she crawled behind her like a dog, eagerly awaiting what her Mistress would command her to do next. 

This…was Shepard’s _perfect_ job!

**_That evening…_ **

Samantha hummed to herself cheerfully as she cooked dinner. She got dressed after Shepard left for work so she could run errands but as soon as she started cooking she donned her naked apron again. She wanted to congratulate her wife on her first successful day at work. She had one heck of an evening planned…

Samantha’s heart skipped when she heard the front door open. Shepard was home! She eagerly rushed to the front door to greet her. 

Shepard was there, just as beautiful as when she left. Though Samantha noticed that her cheeks were oddly red. Was she sick? Or maybe was she…excited to be home?

That had to be it. She welcomed her love home and kissed her. Shepard wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her long and deeply. She loved Samantha. She loved her so _much!_ Part of her wanted this moment to last forever. But Samantha pulled away and whispered in her ear.

**Samantha, whispering:** “I’ve got a surprise for you…”

Before she could stop her Samantha dropped to her knees and stuck her head underneath her skirt. She remembered that Shepard wasn’t wearing any panties this morning so she knew she could deliver her gift with ease: A tongue up her pussy.

Samantha stuck out her tongue and stretched it towards Shepard’s pussy. Her mouth watered as she longed to taste the most delicious pussy she ever sampled. But instead of her pussy, Samantha’s tongue something plastic…and vibrating. She pulled back and realized that…there was a vibrating dildo in Shepard’s pussy, going full power. She pulled her head out from underneath Shepard’s skirt and looked up at her love, stunned and speechless. Shepard’s face was _really_ red now.

After a long day of sex and orgasms, Shepard shed her “uniform” and donned her original work clothes. She waited for Miranda and Liara to leave first. A slave must never leave before her Mistress. Miranda smiled as she walked by and gave Shepard one last kiss on the lips. But when Liara walked by she stopped right in front of Shepard. She grinned deviously at her pet and held up a dildo. 

**Liara:** “Carry this home in your pussy tonight. Do NOT remove it. Only Samantha can. Are we clear?”

Shepard gulped. Only _Samantha_ can remove the dildo? But if she came home with a dildo in her pussy her wife would certainly become suspicious! How could she explain this to her love? If Samantha thought she was cheating on her she may leave Shepard. Was Liara trying to make this happen?

But Shepard had no choice but to obey. 

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara…”

She took the dildo and Liara watched with glee as Shepard slid it inside her. The asari Mistress laughed and left her pet to her devices. 

Now here she was, Samantha on her knees, looking up at her quizzacly and Shepard trying to come up with an explanation. Fortunately one came to her during the drive home.

**Shepard:** “I’ve got a surprise for you too! I bought us a new dildo on the way home. Do you…like the delivery system?”

A silence followed…eventually broken by Samantha’s laughter. Shepard breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Samantha was buying the story. And she did more than that. She stuck her head underneath Shepard’s skirt and took the end of the dildo with her teeth. She pulled it out and emerged from between Shepard’s legs with it still sticking out of her mouth, Shepard’s juices dripping from it. Shepard opened her mouth to laugh but Samantha lunged forward and stuck the dildo in her mouth. She was mouth-fucking Shepard with the dildo and kissed her as she forced it into her mouth. The lovers embraced and kissed, enjoying the vibration in their throats. 

Shepard was indeed a lucky woman. She had everything she could want. She had her wife Samantha. She had Mistress Liara and Mistress Miranda using and abusing her at work. She had a lovely home and no long had to worry about Reapers or pirates or anything. 

Her life was perfect. Could it possibly get any _more_ perfect? 

**_To be continued..._ **


	6. New Life, New Rules - Part 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a request by leavira. 

http://leavira.tumblr.com/

** New Life, New Rules – Part 6 **

One morning Miranda and Liara sat opposite each other at a small table in their office. The table was littered with reports from the various departments in their company. Both of them stared intently at their notes and datapads as they evaluated them. There was a big meeting later this morning and they needed to have all their facts straight. 

**Liara:** “Sales dropped in the software department more than we expected…”

**Miranda:** “That new program they developed isn’t selling as well as we hoped. We’ll have to reconsider it…”

Both women sighed. Running a big company like this was no easy feat. Some days the stress was enough to give you heart failure. They’ve heard stories of many executives succumbing to it after too much stress. A coping mechanism was always the best option when dealing with stress. Fortunately for Miranda and Liara, they had one of the best ones ever made. 

Shepard in her “uniform” of leather belts and dog collars was underneath the table. She happily and eagerly licked Liara’s pussy. Liara sat with her legs spread and her panties pulled down around her ankle. For the past hour Shepard has had her face buried in this azure, her tongue gently caressing it and breathing in its heavenly fragrance. Like a narcotic Shepard kept coming back for more. Liara had ordered her to keep licking her until she told her to stop. Shepard had followed this order to the letter, not stopping for even a second. 

And while she did this, Shepard stuck her ass out for Miranda. Miranda couldn’t enjoy Shepard’s tongue against her pussy but she could still play with Shepard’s. She removed her shoe and stuck out her foot, sticking her toes into Shepard’s dripping pussy. She stuck her big toe inside her and has been steadily forcing more and more of her foot inside her. Shepard would moan slightly as her Mistress reached a new depth inside her but she would keep her silence for them. 

It may be a busy and stressful day for Miranda and Liara but for Shepard it was another day in heaven. To keep herself plenty wet and excited for her Mistress’s, Shepard filled her head with degrading thoughts.

**Shepard, thinking:** “I am a slut. I am a whore. I am a fuck doll. I am a sex toy. I am a thing. I am an object. I belong to Mistress Miranda. I serve Mistress Liara. I am a slave. I am where I belong. I am unworthy to be their plaything. I deserve to be punish. I live to be fucked. I am a sex object. I am a whore…”

She rattled these things off in her mind over and over again as she served her Mistresses. Every time Miranda read something that frustrated her she would thrust her foot deeper inside Shepard. Shepard would immediately react by licking Liara’s pussy faster and harder. If Miranda was upset, surely Liara was too. It was her sworn duty as a sex slave to relieve their stress! 

Eventually Liara dropped a datapad on the table in frustration and leaned back in her chair. She couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over with! She’s been so busy with it that she barely got any sleep last night. 

**Liara:** “I’m exhausted. Slave! Bring us coffee.”

Shepard perked up. She had received a new order! She must obey! She withdrew her face (reluctantly) from Liara’s pussy and spoke to her Mistress.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara! I obey!”

Miranda removed her foot from Shepard’s hole just as she climbed out. She dashed to the coffee pot to pour them both cups. The two businesswomen grinned as they watched Shepard’s sexy ass shake as she ran. She put the cups on a tray and walked quickly but carefully back to the table. Liara took a cup without a word but Miranda offered her thanks. 

**Shepard:** “I live to serve, Mistress.”

Miranda smiled, took a sip and put her coffee cup down. Liara was examining her side of the table. She had so many reports gathered around her that she had no space for her coffee cup. 

**Liara:** “Slave! Table.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara!”

She knew what this command meant. She hurried back over to Liara and dropped to all fours. She positioned the coffee tray she was carrying on her back and balanced it there as she knelt next to Liara. Liara took another sip and placed the coffee cup on the tray. Shepard was now her coffee table. Shepard smiled softly and concentrated on not moving a muscle. A table does not move. A table is an inanimate object. As a table she must not move at all unless directed. 

There was a knock on the door and they heard Lasuna’s voice from the other side.

**Lasuna:** “Ms. Lawson? Ms. T’Soni? I have those additional reports you requested…”

Both women groaned at the prospect of more reports but told her to enter. Lasuna walked in with a stack of fresh datapads in her arms. She strolled over at the table and set them down. They thanked her and started going through them. Lasuna lingered for just a moment before leaving. She peeked past Liara and spied Shepard acting as a table. Her body was perfectly still, not wanting to risk spilling any coffee. She stared straight ahead, barely blinking, with a big smile on her face. She was truly happy with her treatment. 

Lasuna quickly ducked out of the office and pressed her back against the door after closing it. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, her face flushed after seeing Shepard. 

**Lasuna:** “Shepard…you lucky bitch…”

She has had many erotic fantasies about her bosses. Working for two gorgeous women it was hard not to. Lasuna never pictured herself taking part in bondage or submissive sex but seeing Shepard so often and so happy she began to wonder…

Unable to take it anymore, she retreated to the bathroom to masturbate. 

Miranda and Liara finished sorting the new datapads. They didn’t have time to review them further. The meeting was upon them. Liara finished her coffee and tossed the cup into the trash. 

**Liara:** “Get dressed, slave. Meet us at the conference room.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara.” 

She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to put on her business clothes. As much as they all wanted it, they couldn’t have her dressed as a slave while she sat in on those meetings. Liara and Miranda gathered the datapads they needed and left for the conference room. Shepard would catch up quickly. Their arms filled with datapads they stepped out of their office and onto one of the two elevators that came up to this floor. But no sooner did the doors close that the other elevator opened up and two surprise guests arrived. 

**Jack:** “Hey, bitches! We’re here early!”

**Oriana:** “Oh Jack!”

Jack and Oriana stepped off the elevator. Jack loudly called out for Miranda and Liara, unaware that they just missed them. 

Oriana was wearing a purple dress and Jack a black one. Jack was very uncomfortable in this outfit. She was used to her clothes being more…revealing. This dressed covered too much skin for her and felt itchy. But when she agreed to go out to lunch today she also agreed to wear a dress for the occasion. Very reluctantly agreed…

Since the end of the war, Miranda and Jack have been in a relationship. This surprised everyone, most of all Miranda and Jack. They never shared the details as to how they came to realize that all their arguing and bickering was just suppressing their sexual frustration but one day they appeared in public holding hands and started living together. 

But despite their relationship, Jack was still Jack. Miranda had made arrangements for the two of them to go out to lunch with Liara and Oriana. Jack was to pick up Oriana and meet them after the meeting but Jack decided to come early to mess with them. Oriana knew better than to argue with her so she went along. 

They looked around and were surprised that Lasuna wasn’t around. She was still in the bathroom masturbating and did not hear them enter. But just before Jack was about to call out again, Shepard emerged dressed for the meeting. She was shocked to see them there so early. 

**Shepard:** “Jack! Oriana! What are you doing here?”

Oriana crossed her arms and jerked her head at Jack. 

**Oriana:** “ _She_ insisted on getting here extra early. You know Jack. Always causing trouble!”

Jack just laughed and gave her the finger. 

**Jack:** “So where’s Miri and Liara? Any chance I can annoy them before their meeting?”

Shepard grinned and shook her head. 

**Shepard:** “You just missed them, I’m afraid. Go wait inside their office while I catch up with them. And please…don’t touch anything…”

Oriana assured her that she’d keep a close eye on Jack as Shepard ran off. She hopped on the elevator and hurried to the conference room. She arrived just as Miranda was closing the door to start the meeting. Miranda smiled as Shepard approached and started giving her instructions until she told her who was waiting in their office. Miranda rolled her eyes and frowned. That Jack! If she wasn’t late, she was insanely early! That woman couldn’t keep a schedule to save her soul!

**Shepard:** “I have them sitting in your office right now. Should I ask them to come back later?”

Miranda sighed and shook her head. 

**Miranda:** “No. Despite everything we have to go over, I don’t think we’ll be in here so long that they can’t wait. Just go back up and entertain them while we finish things up.”

She closed the door, leaving Shepard standing there and processing her latest command. Two words in particular echoes in Shepard’s mind…

_”Entertain them…entertain them…entertain them…”_

Shepard was…to entertain them. Did Miranda mean…could she really mean that she was to--?!

She gave her head a sharp shake and her expression became resolute. She knew what she had to do. She knew _exactly_ what “entertain” meant. And if Mistress Miranda ordered it, she had to obey…

Meanwhile Jack and Oriana sat in the office. Jack attempted to go through their desk drawers but Oriana forced her to sit down. She had picked up a few good “Jack control” techniques from her sister. Oriana sat quietly and properly with her hands in her lap. Jack slouched down and tapped her foot impatiently. She was hoping to at least mess with Miri a bit to make this trip worthwhile. But things don’t always work out. What would they do in the meantime, she wondered? 

Eventually Shepard returned. Jack noticed she had a rather odd smile on her face as she closed the office door behind her. She stood at the door and looked at Oriana and Jack rather oddly before walking over. 

**Jack:** “So where are they?”

Shepard came to a stop in front of them. There was an unusual glint in her eye that Jack and Oriana both found unsettling. 

**Shepard:** “Their meeting just began. They don’t expect it to take that long…”

Shepard was dressed in a business blouse, skirt and jacket. She slowly removed her jacket. Neither of them thought much of it until she dropped it to the floor. What was she doing?

**Shepard:** “They don’t expect it to take that long. Until they are finished…I have been instructed…”

**Oriana:** “What the?!”

Oriana gasped and tightly gripped the arms of her chair. Jack sat up straight and her eyes bugged out as Shepard unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. She unhooked her skirt and let it drop too. She was in her sexy black lace underwear which she then slowly and seductively removed. She unhooked her bra and tossed it at their feet. Next she slid off her panties and kicked them over too. Now completely naked, she dropped to her knees and assumed her submissive position. She smiled at Jack and Oriana and finished her statement. 

**Shepard:** “…To entertain you. By Mistress Miranda’s orders, I am your sex slave until they return. Feel free to use my body however you wish. I will fulfill your every sexual desire…”

She smiled at them both and waited patiently for her first command. She felt absolutely no shame exposing herself like this to them. She was simply doing what any good sex slave would do. But Jack and Oriana…were speechless. No one moved or made a sound. Oriana felt like her brain was going to short circuit. Commander Shepard…the _great_ Commander Shepard…was naked and offering her body for sex like a whore! She greatly admired Shepard for her strength but to see her like this…

She didn’t know what to think. But Jack did. Her first thoughts were how hot Shepard looked. She had a nice pair of tits! Nowhere near as perfect as Miranda’s but still pretty nice! Was she seriously offering to fuck?! An enticing offer if ever there was one! But perhaps… _too_ enticing…

Jack started laughing. Oriana looked at her like she was stupid. Shepard did nothing. She did not care if Jack laughed. All she cared about was her next command. Whatever Oriana and Jack said or did until then was above the concerns of a lowly slave like her. Jack spotted the look she was getting from Oriana and stopped laughing, though with great struggle. She knew what Oriana was thinking. The answer was quite obvious. 

**Jack:** “This is a joke! A trick!” 

She got up and looked around the room.

**Jack:** “Miri and Liara are playing some practical joke on us! They’ve probably got hidden cameras somewhere watching us right now! I give them credit for coming up with something like this. I sure the fuck didn’t see it coming!”

Shepard perked up a bit when she heard the word “fuck” but since it was not a command she said nothing. Jack came around and stood next to her, eyeing her tits and ass with approval.

**Jack:** “So Shepard, what’d they pay you to do something so humiliating?”

Shepard looked up at her and smiled. 

**Shepard:** “They did not pay me anything. At least not in the way you’re thinking, Mistress Jack. I am Mistress Liara’s and Mistress Miranda’s loyal sex slave. Have been for years now. I live to satisfy their every sexual needs. I have been doing so every day since I got this job. If I serve you well I am sure my Mistresses will reward me with sex when we are done. I am a good slave!”

Jack was taken aback by the sincerity of her words. If she didn’t know any better…she’d swear Shepard was telling the truth! And if she was…

Jack grew angry. This meant that every day at work she was fucking this horny bitch behind her back! How dare she cheat on her like this! How dare she keep something so hot a secret and not share it?! No way would she get away from this. She looked around the room one last time in case there were hidden cameras and spoke loudly and clearly.

**Jack:** “You think I’m gonna back off, bitch?! You think I’m not going to fuck this whore that you’ve been fucking every day behind my back?! WELL GUESS WHAT??!!”

With one swift motion she ripped off her skirt and panties. She flashed her bare pussy at Shepard whose eyes sparkled when she saw it. 

**Jack:** “LICK MY PUSSY, WHORE!!!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Jack!”

Part of Jack’s mind still expected this to be some kind of joke. But she stopped believing that entirely when Shepard, without any hesitation at all, buried her face in Jack’s pussy and licked it enthusiastically. She squeezed Jack’s ass and swirled her tongue around inside her pussy, putting all her skill into pleasuring her. Jack was speechless. She could only cry out in delight at how good this felt! Even Miranda’s tongue didn’t feel this good!

Jack’s legs suddenly felt weak and she fell over. Shepard kept up with her and her tongue never left her pussy. Jack moaned and babbled incoherently as she became a washed in pleasure. Eventually she started laughing and ripped off the rest of her clothes. She was going all out with this! She twisted her nipples and wrapped her legs around Shepard’s neck to keep her from getting away. Shepard didn’t mind at all. Mistress Jack was very tasty! She understood why Mistress Miranda went home to her every night. She pictured the two of them in the 69 position in their apartment and became a little jealous. Perhaps when this was over Mistress Jack would permit her to join them in a threesome? She hoped so! Shepard picked up her game to pleasure Jack in the hope that by pleasing her she would also please Mistress Miranda. 

Jack came hard and released Shepard. The happy slave lifted her head up and smiled at Mistress Jack, her face dripping with her cum. Jack was very pleased but she was far from done! Now it was _her_ turn to play with Shepard! 

She ordered Shepard to lay on her back and spread her legs. She happily obeyed. She held her legs open by her knees so Mistress Jack could clearly see her whole body, especially her quivering pussy. Jack knelt down and brought her face close to it. She could see deep inside her and smell her musk. Cum leaked out from knowing that Jack’s face was so close. Jack chuckled and gave her pussy a single lick. Shepard nearly had an orgasm from that alone. Jack laughed and stuck two fingers inside her. She fingered Shepard’s pussy good and long until her fingers were soaked from her juices. Shepard smiled and whimpered from the pleasure, hoping that Mistress Jack had so much more planned for her. 

Jack withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She tasted pretty good! She looked at Shepard who was gazing back at her with a big smile and pleading eyes, quietly begging her to keep going. 

**Jack:** “Dirty slut liked that?”

Shepard nodded furiously. 

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Jack! Dirty slut liked that a lot!” 

Her pussy leaked even more, heavily anticipating whatever Jack had in store next. Jack smiled evilly as she balled up a fist…

**Jack:** “Then let’s see if you like…THIS!!!”

She thrust her entire fist into Shepard’s pussy. Shepard screamed and squirmed in pain as she was brutally fisted. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was squirting juices all over Jack’s arm you’d swear she wasn’t enjoying this! But she was. Was she _EVER!_ Her pained expressions steadily turned into a smile and her pained screams mixed with happy ones as Jack reached deeper and deeper into her womb. 

Jack was very impressed! This bitch was well trained! Miranda and Liara had done an excellent job training her! They still had a lot to answer for for keeping this a secret for so long but for right now, Shepard was hers! 

Suddenly Jack remembered something. She looked up and grinned when she saw Oriana still sitting in her chair, her face red and gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Oriana had no idea what to think. She wasn’t a lesbian but had no problem with her sister being one. She steered clear of lesbian content when browsing for porn on the extranet because she had absolutely no interest in it. Or at least…she thought?

Watching Jack and Shepard fuck stirred a very odd feeling in Oriana. Was it…arousal? Was she getting turned on watching these two women fuck? A fierce inner conflict erupted while Shepard and Jack played as Oriana struggled to reevaluate her sexuality. Jack had a suspicion this was happening and decided to help her along.

**Jack:** “Hey, Ori!”

She snapped out of her stupor and looked at Jack.

**Jack:** “Get over here, will ya? This bitch is a handful! Literally!”

She laughed at her joke. 

**Jack:** “Get over here and help me fuck this bitch. Come get some pussy for yourself!”

Shepard tilted her head back and looked at Oriana upside down.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Oriana! Please join us! I will serve you! I will serve both you and Mistress Jack! I will fuck you in any way you desire!”

Oriana wasn’t sure if she should be anxious or disgusted. She covered her mouth in shock as she tried to process all this. Should she…should she…?

Eventually she put her hand down and gave her head a hard shake. She looked at them both sternly and spoke angrily.

**Oriana:** “No! I’m not a lesbian! I’m not going to help you fuck this whore! Forget it!”

Shepard was deeply disappointed but did not press the issue further. But Jack wasn’t going to let go that easily.

**Jack:** “Ori, you’re Miri’s sister! Fuck that, you’re her clone! What she likes, you like! I’ve seen you checking out my butt. I’ve seen you blush when I hold your sister’s hand. You want some tits and pussy too! Admit it! ADMIT IT!”

Oriana closed her eyes and shook her head again as though to shake out the erotic images flashing across her mind. She was struggling to kick out images of naked Jack and Jack embracing Miranda. She gritted her teeth and banged her fist on the arm rest to try and force the images out. 

**Oriana:** “No! I’m not a lesbian! I…am not…A LESBIAN!!!”

**_Later…_ **

Miranda and Liara shook the hands of their managers and employees as they left the meeting. Overall it was very productive. Their company was in for another successful year! They gathered up their datapads and walked back to the elevator. They chatted about the meeting until Liara made a comment about their lunch appointment with Jack and Oriana. She forgot all about that during the meeting and remembered that Shepard said they had already arrived. She informed Liara of this. 

**Liara:** “Did you ask Shepard to send them away? Will they be back later?”

Miranda shook her head. 

**Miranda:** “No. I didn’t think the meeting would be that long so I figured they’d be fine waiting in our office. I told Shepard to entertain them until we got back and—“

She stopped short when Liara suddenly grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. She looked at Liara confused and asked what was wrong. Liara’s expression was dead serious…

**Liara:** “Did you use those exact words?”

Miranda was confused. 

**Miranda:** “What are you talking about?”

**Liara:** “When you left Shepard, did you specifically tell her to ‘entertain’ Jack and Oriana?”

She still wasn’t sure what Liara was getting at.

**Miranda:** “I…I _think_ so. Why? What are you…”

Her face went pale when it finally dawned on her. 

**Miranda:** “…Oh crap…”

They dropped their datapads and bolted for the elevator. It was one of the longest elevator rides they ever experienced. As soon as the doors opened they zoomed to their office door. They almost plowed through Lasuna who was listening at the door just before they arrived. Miranda and Liara ignored her as they threw the doors open and jumped inside. 

Miranda facepalmed. 

Liara hung her head and shook it at what she saw…

Jack and Shepard were now tribbing. Their pussies rubbed together and coated their legs with each other’s juices. Jack’s eyes were closed and her face was flushed as she vigorously moved her hips to pleasure herself. Shepard was on her back. While her lower half was pleasing Mistress Jack, her upper half was hard at work pleasuring Mistress Oriana.

Oriana had caved and joined the fun. She was naked and sitting on Shepard’s face. The slave was hard at work licking this virgin lesbian pussy. Oriana squeezed her tits and twisted her nipples, her eyes wide and glazed over and her mouth hanging open as she drowned herself in the ecstasy of her first lesbian sex. 

**Oriana:** “I love it! I love it! I’m a lesbian! I’m a horny lesbian! Lick my pussy! Squeeze my tits! I love pussy! I love tits! FUCK ME!”

Shepard responded to Oriana’s cries by licking her harder. She was not about to disappoint Mistress Miranda’s little sister! 

None of the women seemed to notice Miranda and Liara entering the room. The two Mistresses watched them for a while before looking at each other. They did not need to say anything. They knew what the other was thinking. From now on they really had to be more careful when giving Shepard orders. She was trained to be completely obedient and obey every order without question or hesitation. They enjoyed this but it could clearly lead to miscommunication problems like this. As for this situation, there was really only one thing they could do now…

Miranda and Liara stripped and joined in. 

Jack finally noticed Miranda when she grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her away from Shepard. Liara swooped in and took her place. She pressed her knee against Shepard’s pussy and rubbed it as she leaned in towards Oriana. She grabbed her shoulders and kissed the new lesbian. Oriana hadn’t noticed Liara was there until now. She was surprised to be kissed but did not fight it. She wrapped her arms around the asari’s neck and stuck her tongue in her mouth. She moaned as she felt Liara’s huge soft tits press against hers. Liara’s knee job greatly excited Shepard. Happy to have Mistress Liara pleasuring her again, she licked Oriana even harder and prompted her to moan even louder. 

As for Miranda and Jack, Miranda pulled her away and pinned her to the ground. Both women stared fiercely into each other’s eyes. Jack now had the chance to confront her lover about her “business activities”. 

**Jack:** “So Shepard’s your bitch, huh? Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me this before?!”

She waited for Miranda’s reply. Instead of speaking, Miranda smiled seductively and kissed her. A warmth spread through Jack’s body and her eyes fluttered as she savored her lover’s kiss. When she pulled away Miranda was smiling warmly. All the anger Jack felt had completely vanished and she smiled back. 

**Jack:** “Oh…Why can’t I stay mad at you?”

They both laughed. Miranda spun around and brought her pussy down on Jack’s face. Jack immediately began licking it while Miranda buried her face in Jack’s pussy. They 69ed each other while Liara, Shepard and Oriana enjoyed their threesome. 

An hour later Miranda sat naked at her desk with Jack sitting in her lap. Miranda looked at some reports while Jack wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. Occasionally she would glance up at Liara, Shepard and Oriana. Oriana and Liara were standing in front of their desk, embracing and kissing deeply. Shepard knelt behind Liara and licked her ass. When they stopped kissing Oriana’s expression was very dreamy. 

**Oriana:** “This…has been the best day of my LIFE! I want MORE!”

Liara chuckled.

**Liara:** “You’re very beautiful, Oriana. If you come by my apartment tonight, I can _certainly_ show you more…”

Oriana squealed with delight and kissed her again. Jack and Miranda both laughed and were quite happy with the way things were turning out. Jack was still a little grumpy that they had such a wonderful slave here and never bothered to share her. Miranda had to promise to invite Jack to work for “lunch” at least once a week before she said she’d forgive her. 

And speaking of lunch, none of them ate a single bite that day…

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
